This invention relates to a dip net and more particularly to such a net which is especially adapted for catching fish swimming upstream against the flow of water and which permits the net to be stored and shipped in knock-down form whereby the net is assembled and disassembled at the point of use.
Heretofore in the art to which my invention relates, difficulties have been encountered in catching fish swimming upstream with a conventional dip net due to the fact that the net is usually placed in the water at a point upstream of the fish and moved downstream opposite the direction of movement of the fish. Accordingly, it is difficult to maintain the net in an extended position due to the fact that the net will not withstand the force exerted by the flow of water therethrough and will therefore collapse.